moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Saphelii (Alternate Universe)
Saphelii ''(Born August 10th, 6625 B.W)'' is the Ironmarshal of the Iron Reavers, and a former Captain of the Sha'tari Defense Force. Once nothing more than a humble military woman she rose to prominence during the War against the Iron Horde when she formed the Iron Reavers, a mercenary company which specialized in fighting the heavily armoured Blackrock Clan. After the war against the Iron Horde came to an end, she and her mercenary company travelled to Azeroth for the first time, and have taken to fighting against the Burning Legion with great effectiveness, especially against the more heavily armoured demons and constructs. Appearance A Draenei with over 6000 years of life under her belt, Saphelii is more or less the average Draenei. Curved yet muscular, she is a warrior at heart, and it shows in the way she presents herself both on and off the field. Saphelii is almost always seen in a set of plate armour, especially when she is anywhere near potential conflict. Her life as a mercenary has ensured that she remains on edge unless in the company of those she trusts, and with that awareness that danger could strike at any time, she is rarely unprepared for a fight. The most common set of armour she wears is the armour that was issued to her by the Sha'tari Defense Force, although she refuses to wear the bulky helmet and instead favours a simple blue and gold steel headband. When she is not in her armour, she often resorts to wearing fine silks and leathers, giving her the appearance of a sailor. Her weapons of choice are quite few and varied in purpose and design. When in the thick of combat she prefers to use two large identical axes which she wields with surprising accuracy and speed, however due to their size, they are not always the best weapons to attack or defend with at which point she falls back to a cutlass and a custom pistol which bears the makers mark of Carrington Arms. Personality Saphelii is patient, and surprisingly peaceful for a mercenary captain and is not known for taking rash actions unless she is severely pressed, angered or faced with the potential harm of a family member. A tactician with years of experience, she is often seen planning and considering every possible outcome before taking a single action herself. Off the battlefield, she is rather social, often willing to drink and love openly, which has at times left her in some embarrassing situations, but she takes such things in stride and never allows another person to bring her down. Faith Saphelii was, like most Draenei, a follower of the Holy Light and its tenants, although while she did hold true to the faith she lacked the fervour and zeal of some of her brethren. Having grown up among the Naaru while onboard the Genedar, she saw the Naaru and the Light fail her people in times of great need and as a result, considers the Light to be a powerful force, but not one that is worthy of absolute reverence. Since her arrival on Azeroth, she has searched for a faith to replace the Light but has been unable to do so, that is until recently when she encountered a Priest of the Church of Iron, one who serves Boldar, the Imbringen God of Battle and Weapons. While still very new to the faith and its tenants, she considers faith in steel and blade to be far more trustworthy than the Light at this time. History Early Years and Education Saphelii was born on the Genedar 6625 years before the First War to Marsaan, an artificer, and aspiring artist, and Kaluusa, a former soldier of the Argus Military. From a young age, Saphelii learned how to survive and the importance of escaping conflict, as the Burning Legion was constantly chasing the Genedar and it was imperative that she learn to be able to drop everything to escape should the Legion assault their homes. She was a middle child, with two older sisters, and two more younger siblings which would be born many years later. This place in the middle of her family gave her a protective yet admirable stance toward the rest of her family. On the one hand, she wished to protect her younger siblings, as an older sister should, but on the other, she respected and looked up to the sisters who were older than her, learning from them to the best of her ability. She was given a modest education in her early years which focused on the practical side of all things, rather than the philosophical, as life skills were what mattered given their constant state of peril. It was when she reached the age of adulthood, that her mother Kaluusa began to instruct her in the art of the combat, as she instructed all young Draenei. As a former soldier of Argus, Kaluusa was well versed in tactics and combat techniques as she was expected to defend her people against any threat, even from ones that came from within. It was this training and a few private lessons here and there which were passed on to Saphelii. Every day she would rise early after no more than six hours sleep and begin a strict regiment of endurance, strength and weapons training, at first learning how to swing a practice blade made from wood but soon she learned how to wield the real thing, as well as shoot a bow and crossbow, weapons which the Draenei considered invaluable for both hunting and defense. Early Military Life By the time the Genedar crashed on Draenor, Saphelii was very proficient in the use of the blade and the bow, enough so that she could teach the generation below her, including her younger siblings and her skill with said training, attracted the attention of the leaders of the Draenic military who asked her to serve in the defense of their people. Saphelii proudly accepted, and became a part of the Draenei Military from that day forward, although her exact role in the hierarchy had not yet been determined. That role would be finalized shortly after the city of Shattrath was constructed. Built on the edge of a large body of water which led out into the open seas, Saphelii was placed in command of a Draenic ship which she dubbed 'Marsaan's Vision' in honour of her father who had perished when the Genedar crashed on the planet. Having never been on a ship before in her life, she was forced to learn by ear, about sailing, rigging, charting and naval command. She was given a group of soldiers to serve as her crew, all women, something that Saphelii insisted on shortly after she was told of the appointment. In the years that followed her ship and crew sailed the waters of Draenor, warding off the occasional Orc and Ogre vessels which sailed too close to Draenic territory but never facing any considerable threats. The primitive nature of the Orcs meant that their vessels were incapable of serving as a credible threat to the Draenei and the Ogres, after having been hammered during their attack on Shattrath City, had stayed clear of the Draenei from that point on. That, however, would change with the arrival of Garrosh Hellscream The War against the Iron Horde Begins With the arrival of Garrosh Hellscream, the Orcs began to organize into a force that Saphelii and the rest of the Draenei were not at all familiar with. The once primitive clans soon became a force to be reckoned with, and they began to create war machines and advanced ships using technology the likes of which the Draenei had never seen before. The war against what became known as the Iron Horde began shortly afterwards. Heavily armoured Orcs stormed into Draenei settlements slaughtering soldiers and innocents alike, technology was broken, art and philosophical texts were burned, it was a war which had one purpose, the extinction of the Draenei as a race. Saphelii and her crew learned about the attacks when they saw smoke rising from one of the coastal settlements that the Draenei had established during their early years on Draenor. They quickly sailed back to Shattrath to warn the rest of the Draenei but that warning had come too late, the Draenei were already at war and had lost countless fringe settlements to this new, organized enemy. Ordered to defend the harbour from any aggression from the sea, Saphelii and her crew took up positions with other naval captains to defend the harbour, in case the Orcs attempted an assault on the capital by sea. Unfortunately for Saphelii and the crew of the Marsaan's Vision, the assault by sea came sooner than expected, massive orc vessels encased in spikes and black iron sailed into the harbor, they smashed ships to pieces as they sailed straight through them with little effort, and what few they missed with their ships on their approach they destroyed with explosive projectiles. Knowing that her ship and its weapons stood no chance against the might of the Iron Horde, Saphelii ordered her crew to abandon the vessel and swim to shore, an order which came just in time, for the Iron Horde captains destroyed the Marsaan's Vision shortly afterward with concentrated cannon fire, which would have killed Saphelii and her crew if they had remained on board. Regrouping with surviving sailors, they pressed toward the capital, killing any Orcs they encountered but by the time they arrived, it was too late, Shattrath City had already fallen. Forming the Iron Reavers Without a ship and without a capital, Saphelii and her crew were forced to fall back to secure territory within Shadowmoon Valley. Taking refuge within Embaari Village, Saphelii and her crew knew that they had to do something to answer the threat of the Iron Horde and after several days of deliberation, they informed the Draenei high command that they would be handing in their official commissions and would transform themselves into a specialized company designed to dismantle the Iron Horde starting with their primary source of weaponry and armor, the Blackrock Clan. Naming themselves the Iron Reavers, they pushed into the wilds of Gorgrond and took the fight to the Iron Horde there, using weapons designed to punch through heavy plate armour, and explosives and acid compounds to render the machinery the Blackrock Clan wielded completely useless. It was during this time that the Alliance and the Horde arrived on Draenor, unknown to Saphelii and her company, and as such, when she encountered Horde soldiers within the wilds of Gorgrond, she considered them to be allies of the Iron Horde and assaulted their positions as well. It was not until she saw the Horde fighting against the Blackrock Clan that she realized her mistake, and so she pulled back to Draenei lands to find out who these new arrivals were, and what their plans for the region were. The End of the War When Saphelii and the Iron Reavers returned to Shadowmoon Valley, they had their first encounter with the strange 'Alliance' filled with races that they had never seen before. They also encountered other Draenei who were part of this group and who had arrived here from another world. This naturally confused Saphelii and the Reavers who did not yet understand that this Alliance had arrived from an alternate universe and that the Draenei who were part of this Alliance had already suffered through a war similar to this one, but with much more devastating results. With the advisory of Draenei High Command she accepted the Alliance as allies, but could not fully understand the languages that the Alliance employed, an issue that was soon fixed by some of the new arrivals who fashioned a translation crystal, which would instantly turn anything that was spoken in any language around her into the Draenic tongue. Despite her curiosity about this new Alliance, however, there was a much larger war to be fought against the Iron Horde and so she and the Reavers returned to the front lines, supporting the Alliance wherever they were able. This new momentum and the reinforcements provided by this Alliance turned the tides of the war in their favour. Shattrath City was reclaimed from the Iron Horde, and several of the clan leaders who had posed such a great threat were attacked and killed by mercenary companies much like her own. Eventually, the battle was focused on one region, the Tanaan Jungle, where Grommash Hellscream and the remainder of his forces had established a fortress that would take considerable strength to break into. The Draenei and Alliance forces, bolstered by the Horde and the native Frostwolf and Laughing Skull Clans besieged the gates leading into the Tanaan Jungle, but what they found on the other side, was something that they did not expect. The Burning Legion had returned en-masse, with the warlock Gul'dan having captured Grommash and taken command of the remainder of the Iron Horde. Demons and fel-imbued orcs fought side by side against the assembled forces, and many Draenei, including some of the Iron Reavers, were lost in the multiple conflicts that raged within the heated jungles. Ultimately, however, while the Iron Horde had claimed the Burning Legion as allies and gained renewed vigour on the battlefield their new strength was not enough to claim victory against the forces assembled against them. The Iron Horde was cast down, the Burning Legion's leaders destroyed and what few Orcs remained pure after the conflict, along with Grommash Hellscream who turned into an unlikely ally in the final hour, were allowed to return to their homes without fear of retribution. The War against the Iron Horde had come to a close. The War Against the Legion Following the end of the war against the Iron Horde, Saphelii and the Iron Reavers took some well-deserved rest, after seeing to the remains of their fallen. The Alliance and the Horde returned to their home, their leader, an Archmage by the name of Khadgar, did not believe that the threat of Gul'dan and the Burning Legion was at an end. Saphelii too agreed with this idea. She had been running from the Legion for thousands of years, and never in her wildest dreams had she considered that the Legion could be defeated after they had infested a region and yet they had been. This Alliance had done what her people could not, and they had saved so many of their lives when in truth, they were not even obligated to save one. This was a cause she and the Iron Reavers could fight behind and so they left Draenor behind them, stepping through the portals which would take them to the world of Azeroth, the home of this Alliance. If the Burning Legion was to be defeated, it would happen there, and Saphelii and her Reavers would be ready. Sure enough, it did not take long before the Legion reared it's ugly head once more and marched on Azeroth. Thanks to the machinations of Archimonde, the Gul'dan that had attempted to ravage her world had been sent to Azeroth, and he had used an ancient demonically tainted structure known as the Tomb of Sargeras to open a portal through which the Burning Legion could send its vast armies. Forces of the Alliance, Horde and other neutral organizations marched on the invasion point, hoping to stop the Burning Legion before they could secure a foothold, but they were ultimately cast back and forced to retreat, but not before suffering losses on both sides. High King Varian Wrynn, leader of the Alliance, sacrificed himself to allow the surviving Alliance forces to escape. Saphelii herself had also been wounded in the struggle, suffering a stab wound from a fel-poisoned spear. Immediately seen to by healers, her wound continued to fester and corrupt her and would have claimed her life entirely, were it not for many of her allies who were skilled healers and alchemists. They devoted months to her recovery, and she did recover fully, with more than enough time to still wage war against the Burning Legion on the Broken Isles. The fighting on the Broken Isles took many months, although in truth it felt like years, and during that time Saphelii toured all the lands that the Broken Shore offered; from the highest peaks of Highmountain to the coastal shores of Azsuna and Stormheim. With her Reavers at her back, she destroyed multiple Legion encampments and even took down some of their larger constructs and siege weapons, yet it would amount to nothing unless the portal to Azeroth could be shut down. Eventually it was, much to her relief, but it came with a very unwelcome surprise, a massive portal, larger than any she had seen, which breached the space between Azeroth and the Legion capital world of Argus, which was also the former home for her species, not that she had ever seen it. What felt like a victory, knowing that the portal had been destroyed was sucked away from her in a heartbeat and she knew that the fight would continue, but it would continue not on Azeroth, but on Argus. With the aid of the Draenei who had built a dimensional ship known as the Vindicaar, Saphelii and her reavers made the journey to Argus, where they joined with the forces of the Army of the Light and took the fight to the Legion on their home territory. The fighting was like none that she had ever seen, and she was forced to confront many dangerous adversaries during the long campaign that took place on the demon world but ultimately the Alliance, Horde and the Army of the Light were successful, the demonic fortress of Antorus was destroyed, and with it, apparently, the ability for the Legion to churn out an infinite army which had plagued the universe for so long. Even Sargeras, the fallen Titan and leader of the Burning Legion was captured and imprisoned within the Seat of the Pantheon, thus temporarily ending the threat that the Burning Legion posed. With that threat dealt with, Saphelii and her reavers returned home and finally celebrated. The defeat of the Burning Legion was the ultimate goal that caused them to come to this world, and with it destroyed, they finally had a future to live for free of the threat of demonic interference, at least for now. Sadly the celebratory news was dampened when it was revealed to Saphelii and her Reavers that the portal to the alternate Draenor, her home, was closed and could not be reopened. She and her Reavers could not return home. With that in mind, Saphelii decided to settle down and did so by purchasing a plot of land outside of Stormwind which she used as a home base of sorts for her and the Reavers to live and work out of. Needing a way to make money, they took contract work where they could as mercenaries, quickly gaining a reputation for professionalism and expertise. The War against the Horde Sadly for Saphelii and her Reavers, the peace that they had fought for so long to achieve was not to last. The final spiteful blow by Sargeras had caused an irreversible wound to Azeroth and had allowed a form of powerful ore, known as Azerite, to bubble to the surface. The resource quickly became desired by both the Alliance and the Horde, and tensions that had for a time been smoothed over while the war with the Legion was ongoing, once again began to rise until war broke out in earnest between both factions. By this time, Saphelii and her Reavers were working within the Alliance Navy as a first response vessel, and so when the war broke out and the Alliance learned that the Horde was marching on Teldrassil, Saphelii and her Reavers set sail for Teldrassil. It took them some time to finally reach the shores of Darkshore, and when they did the Horde had gained much ground. Saphelii and her crew tried to hold them off by striking at their siege weaponry and scouts, but ultimately it was for naught. The Horde claimed victory in Darkshore, and in a shocking event, set the World Tree, Teldrassil, ablaze. For her part, Saphelii was not near the tree when it burned, she was still fighting in Darkshore, and even after the Alliance officially withdrew their forces, she continued to fight, engaging in guerrilla tactics in an attempt to weaken the Horde for their act of savagery. But eventually, even she withdrew while waiting for the obvious reprisal that would come. She did not have to wait long, for the Alliance's response was fast and brutal. Assembling a fleet of ships and a vast army of thousands, the Alliance marched on the Forsaken territory of Tirisfal Glades, and after decimating the territories outside of the Undercity, including razing the town of Brill, the Alliance laid siege to Lordaeron Keep, a battle in which Saphelii took part, and forced the Horde into full retreat. Sadly for the Alliance, the final 'victory' belonged to the Horde, for just as the Alliance cornered the Warchief in the throne room of the keep, she unleashed a blight which contaminated the entire city and the tunnels beneath it, making it completely uninhabitable before fleeing on an airship with the remaining Horde commanders. In the week that followed Saphelii and her Reavers waited for word for the next attack, and yet, the next attack didn't come. Instead, of all things, a Zandalari vessel entered Stormwind Harbor and docked at the city. Saphelii was curious but chose to pay it no mind, instead focusing on preparing herself and her Reavers for the war to come. That was, until the Zandalari, with the aid of the Horde, attempted to escape Stormwind. As part of the first response fleet, Saphelii's vessel, along with several others, pursued the Zandalari across the open sea and even began firing on it once the ship entered cannon range. Then the unbelievable happened, as she saw what appeared to be a spectral devilsaur shunt the ship across the waves at breakneck speed. That alone was shocking to the eyes, but then the clouds ahead of them parted revealing the Zandalari fleet that began to open fire on all the Alliance vessels. Her ship and all but one of the others took critical damage and began to sink, and many of her Reavers died, either from the Zandalari assault or from the chaos as they tried to get off the ship and swim to safety. Eventually, Saphelii managed to swim to the shore, where she and the other Alliance survivors attempted to rally and hold down a small portion of the shoreline while they waited for backup to arrive, which came, but not before the Horde had taken their pound of flesh from the remaining soldiers. Now Saphelii is in Boralus, seeking revenge on the Horde for the destruction of her ship and the deaths of her crew. The Iron Reavers The Iron Reavers were an elite squad of female Draenei that rose to prominence during the War against the Iron Horde. Originally formed by Saphelii from her original crew of the Marsaan's Vision, each member of the Reavers maintained a specific set of skills and equipment which makes them adept at tackling various scenarios on the battlefield. Sadly, during the War against the Horde in the Year 33 A.W many of the Reavers were killed by the Zandalari when they destroyed Saphelii's ship and attacked the survivors who swam ashore. Current Reavers Faruua (The Brawler): A former brawling champion, Faruua joined the Draeneic Military after she mistakingly punched an officer and was brought up on charge for assault. For her initial crime she was sentenced to five years imprisonment, but rather than be forced to serve her sentence in a jail cell she was given the option to join the military and serve her five years there instead. She accepted and was placed on board the Marsaan's Vision to serve as a deckhand. Saphelii however, seeing her potential, began to train her 'off the books' while on and off ship giving her additional weapons and endurance training in addition to what she gained as a brawling champion. When she joined the Reavers after their formation, Saphelii made her the Reavers second in command and during the subsequent war with the Iron Horde, she proved her value to the Reavers by racking up over one hundred confirmed kills. What she is most well known for, however, are her efforts in the Tanaan Jungle, where she successfully brawled with and killed a Bleeding Hollow Hulk in an attempt to give her fellow Reavers time to extract from the area. Iresall (The Marine): A common sailor aboard the Marsaan's Vision, Iresall is often teased for being a sea snake in a Draenei's body due to her love of the water and her endurance training, which allows her to swim and hold her breath for long periods of time. Because of her affinity for water, she is a master of water assault missions and has on more than one occasion saved a fellow reaver with a well-placed shot from her harpoon gun or throwing knives. Aeldonii (The Infiltrator): A former Rangari, Aeldonii joined the Iron Reavers during the final push into the Tanaan Jungle when she was saved by the Reavers during a botched operation. Adept at remaining hidden in the wilds regardless of the terrain, she is also a skilled mage, which gives her some mastery over illusion spells, which has allowed her to infiltrate more than one stronghold without raising alarms since she joined the Reavers. Former Reavers * Errosa: '''Iron Reaver Sniper, slain by a Forsaken Assassin on Zandalar, 33 A.W * '''Aevesela: '''Iron Reaver Demolitionist, slain by exploding ordinance during the Zandalari Assault, 33 A.W * '''Meraraa: '''Iron Reaver Medic, slain by Zandalari trolls on Zandalar, 33 A.W * '''Valdine: '''Iron Reaver Navigator, slain while attempting to steer the ship away from the Zandalari, 33 A.W * '''Sesstraa: Iron Reaver Alchemist, slain by exploding ordinance during the Zandalari Assault, 33 A.W * Fang: Iron Reaver Wolf, slain by an Orc Sniper while patrolling with Errosa and Meraraa, 33 A.W Archeology Collection Prior to the War against the Iron Horde, Saphelii was a budding archaeologist, using what little time she had on shore leave to visit dig sites around Draenor and collect samples for preservation. Since arriving on Azeroth she has continued that hobby and has amassed a collection of artefacts such as: Draenor Clans Ancient Frostwolf Fang: Collected by Saphelii during her first ever archaeological dig in the inhospitable regions of Frostfire Ridge, the wolf fang was all that could be salvaged from the remains of an ancient Frostwolf skeleton and it's Orc companion which had been uncovered due to moving snowdrifts. Shaman Headdress: Collected at the same time as the Ancient Frostwolf Fang, the headdress was well preserved by ice and snow. Saphelii has kept it in the same condition it was found in and it remains one of her most treasured pieces of history, even if it's of Orc origin. Preserved Flask: Found by Saphelii during an excavation in Nagrand, the flask was uncovered at the site of a battle between Orc clans. Tests on what remained of the dried substance within the flask revealed that the thick glass container was once filled with blastgrease, a liquid favoured by the Burning Blade Clan. Ancient Scrimshaw: Another artefact found by Saphelii during one of her Nagrand digs, the language on the scrimshaw, which was made from a very large clefthoof tooth, has yet to be translated, however according to Orcish custom, scrimshaws were often used to record clan ancestries. Until the language on the scrimshaw is translated, its value remains unknown and it serves as a display piece. Metalwork Hammer: Etched with the symbols of the Blackrock Clan, this ancient tool was gathered by Saphelii during her campaign in Gorgrond. With the Blackrock Clan adopting new tools and methods of industry, the older relics of the clan were often discarded and Saphelii saw an opportunity to preserve the original culture of the Blackrock Clan, rather than see it destroyed entirely by violent technological advancement. Ogre Kingdoms Ogre Warmaul: While appearing at first like nothing more than a simple rock attached to a stick, the Warmaul in Saphelii's collection actually has ogre runes carved into the handle, which after close study, reveal a form of family history as the maul was passed down through the generations. Found with an Ogre skeleton, it was clear that the previous owner was not able to pass it down to the next in his line. Stone Manacles: Recovered from an ancient gladiator ring in Gorgrond, these manacles were used by the Ogres to keep their captives from escaping before their fights. These ones, in particular, have seen a lot of use, with the clasp having quite a bit of wear from being opened and closed repeatedly. Gladiator's Shield: Found in the same ancient gladiator ring in Gorgrond, the shield is of crude design and covered in dents, implying that whoever used it was not the most skilled of combatants. Given the history of the ogre race, it is possible that the shield was wielded by a slave, as slaves were often used in one on one combat to settle disputes in Ogre culture. Imperial Decree Stele: Pieced together from fragments located in Talador, the Stele describes an order from the Emperor of the Ogres to subjugate the Arakkoa and make them into a new slave race for the Ogre Empire. The scorch marks which can be found on the stele mark the locations where the object was hit with high powered solar energies, likely a result of Arakkoa retaliation. Arakkoa Decree Scrolls: While the exact writing on the scrolls in Saphelii's collection still needs to be translated, the ancient seal on the scrolls mark it as a relic from the Anhari faction, the ancestors of the Adherents which currently rule the Spires of Arak. Apexis Crystal: A perfectly preserved Apexis Crystal, this is treasured by Saphelii but not particularly valuable given how many of the crystals exist on Draenor. Despite this fact, Saphelii keeps the item on display as a relic of Arakkoan culture. Ancient Sundial: Marked with the symbols of the Skalaxi, another ancient faction of Arakkoa, this sundial was used to predict celestial events. There are some marks on the sundial which appear to predict a meteor of some sort crashing into Draenor, perhaps predicting the arrival of the Draenei, but it could also just be predicting the impact of a meteor in the future. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Grand Alliance Category:Mercenaries